Kingdom Hearts: The Final Doors
by Bit-McCloud
Summary: There seem to be new groups here. And this time they seem to be trying to close special doors. Everyone is back and then some. If you wanna find out more then read.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I hope you guys like this story. It's a total Kingdom  
Hearts fan fiction. With a little romance. This is my second  
fic. Pardon me if it's too long. Well w/e here goes. And please  
review, review, and review. Oh and by the way I really wouldn't  
mind ides or constructive criticism.  
  
Disclaimer: Ok people if I owned Kingdom Hearts this would  
already be a show.  
  
Kingdom Hearts: The Final Doors  
  
Chapter 1- Group one  
  
There was a dim golden-brown orb in the haven of the clouds over-  
seeing the town of Twilight. It was trying to hide in the safety  
of the jagged cliffs to the west. The skies were like a  
beautifully hand crafted painting. There were streaks of orange,  
violet, yellow, and magenta. They were all laid out together  
forming a masterpiece. The stars were just starting to break  
thought the mass of colors, and the suns brother was trying to  
claim its territory.  
The countryside was finally starting to settle down. All of the  
nocturnal creatures were starting to appear, and all of the  
creatures of the day were starting to hibernate. Twilight Town  
was masked in darkness, and all of its inhabitants were lying to  
slumber.  
There was a heavy meteor shower raining down on many  
countryside's far, far away. There was a matured young girl  
standing on a shoreline over looking a vast expanse of water.  
The girl was in her early twenties (but if you asked her she  
would say she was still 18). She had prolonged violet hair, and  
on the tips of her pilus she had stars that had a cryptic purple  
vividness to it. The tips of her hair, again, were in the shape  
of thunderbolts. Forming a semicircle around her head, stopping  
at her neck. Her eyes were filled with a substance that kept  
people from seeing the truth in her. She had a white sweater on  
with some trimmings outlining it. She also had a short blue  
skirt with mystical black stars on it. After she left Sora and  
went back to Destiny Islands she got a weapon that has always  
rightfully been hers. She got it because she was the princess of  
hearts (along with a six others who shall remain nameless). It  
was a weapon of indescribable and phenomenal power.  
  
It had a blade that shimmered in the bright moonlight, and  
the handle, which never decayed, was in the shape of a heart.  
The heart was glittering with the magic contained inside of it.  
The handle was a dark magenta color, and it was more like a  
cushion then anything. The cushion was embedded with 10  
diamonds. One per spell, and every time she learned a new spell  
a new itself in the cushion diamond embedded. The blade was  
similar to the keyblade. It had three half-hearts for the key.  
However it had two major differences. The Keyblade comes in  
different shapes and sizes but the Heartsblade is not  
interchangeable. Also, the Keyblade can lock any and all  
keyholes to a world, but the Heartsblade can only lock special  
doors.  
  
"Hey, Kairi" called a highly elevated women who was in her  
late twenties. She had kempt, lengthy, and Charcoal hair that  
seemed to disappear in the night. With bangs that almost  
completely concealed her eyes and white headband. Her eyes were  
of a navy blue color. And were quite narrow. She had a dark blue  
tank top with black straps tying it to the back. She also had a  
magma colored scarf that entangled her whole body. She had  
orange gloves, which opened up to her fingers at the end. She  
wore short-shorts that were a dark tan. With a brown belt  
wrapped around it. She also ore white stockings that spiked up  
at the end. And shoes that seemed to let the wearer run with  
undeniable speed.  
"Huh," Kairi slowly rotated her head until it was level  
with the caller.  
"Oh, hi Yuffie," Kairi called out to her with a faint  
smile on her face. Still thinking about the meteor shower.  
  
"I guess this means that the barriers have finally  
broken," she said with a solemn look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong" Kairi said with a concerned look on her  
face. As if not expecting the non-excitement.  
  
"It's just......." she stopped as if making sure her next  
few words were the right ones. "Are you sure that we really want  
to do this. I mean what if we end up empty-handed."  
"It doesn't matter if we come up empty-handed or not. If  
we do we will just try again," she said with a great smile upon  
her face.  
  
They both walked up to each other and gave each other a  
quick embrace and they smiled at each other afterwards.  
"You just want to find Sora, do you not," she said with a  
sly grin  
  
Kairi started turning a deep red, and she started to smile  
uncontrollably. She knew it was true but she wasn't just about  
to admit it so easily.  
"Maybe so, but I'm thinking you're only coming because you want  
to find Riku," This time it was Yuffie's turn to blush. Just  
incase Kairi noticed she quickly turned around to face the  
beach. She held her hands p to her face to hide the evidence.  
Even though Yuffie turned around fast enough Kairi wasn't  
fooled.  
  
"I guess you turned around because you wanted to see the end of  
the meteor shower, right" Kairi said with a huge smile and an  
immense amount of excitement. Having won the little argument  
between them.  
  
"What do we have here" A tall man said to them both. His hair  
was of a dark nature. It pointed down in spikes in the back. He  
had a streak of hair going through the front of his face.  
Cutting through his sky blue eyes, and there was another, which  
stuck out into the air. He had a white T-shirt on with a heavy  
blue vest on. Which seemed to be too small for him. The vest  
had a collar that consumed ¾ of his neck. On the vest was a  
blood red insigne. It was a lions head with its mane wafting in  
the imaginary wind, and half of a cross coming from under it. He  
also wore a gold necklace bearing his insigne. On his arm were 5  
belts that strapped in his gun, and he also wore black gloves.  
He also wore dark blue pants that hid most of his black shoes.  
He had two chocolate brown belts. One went neatly around his  
waist. The other went diagonally around his pants. Each one  
bearing his insigne. On the back of his pants were two pockets  
that kept all of his potions. He had a sheath that had a brown  
vividness to it. His silver sword was tucked away in it.  
  
"Oh, hey Leon" Yuffie and Kairi both said in unison. With great  
smiles on their faces.  
"Look who I brought with me" his deep voice said directing  
attention to the women standing next to him.  
  
The woman was also in her late twenties. She had short chocolate  
colored hair, which fell down neatly in the back. But in the  
front her hair extended far beyond her reach. Her hair stuck out  
with the shape of a half star, fell down on its sides in  
thunderbolts. Her pink ears protruding from its hair. Around her  
neck was a silver string necklace that was tied neatly in the  
back. She wore a purple vest without an under shirt, and she  
wore short shorts that were of a pink nature. Around it was a  
blue belt. And she wore brown boots that added to her agility.  
  
"Hi everyone" she said with glee, shaking her hair out of her  
face.  
  
"Hey, Aeris" they both said.  
  
"Well, I guess that means we should be leaving soon, right"  
Aeris said.  
  
"Yep" Kairi said.  
  
"I guess so" Yuffie said.  
  
"Right, lets get going" Leon also said.  
  
Yuffie and Kairi both left abruptly. Aeris and Leon both stayed  
for a while. Admiring the wide expanse before them. Aeris  
decided it was time to go so she started off. But just before  
she left Leon grabbed her by the arm, were all of her trinkets  
were, and pulled her to him. She didn't try to break free for  
she knew what he was going to do. And she loved every minute of  
it. Once there faces were level he put his arms around her tiny  
waist. While she put her arms around his neck. His lips slowly  
moved towards his until suddenly they made contact. Her hands  
started to gently massage his neck. Then all of a sudden he  
thrust his tongue into hers. Their eyes locked dead center. Then  
all of a sudden they stopped and he started to unbutton her  
vest. One button off, then another. She suddenly thrust her head  
forward like a projectile weapon. And their lips were locked  
together once more. This time it seemed nothing could stop them.  
She first thrust her tongue forward and then he did. They were  
tackling each other point for point. She then moved her hands  
down to his sides and started rubbing them slowly. His hands  
started moving lower and lower. All of a sudden someone called  
out.  
  
"Maybe I should have waited longer before coming" A familiar  
voice said.  
  
Leon and Aeris both stopped. Aeris was quickly buttoning her  
vest.  
"Kairi" Leon gasped.  
  
"Yuffie" Aeris said.  
  
Yuffie and Leon were both blushing dramatically.  
  
*clears throat*"we should get going" Leon said quickly changing  
the subject.  
  
"I believe you said that once before" Yuffie said trying to hold  
back a laugh.  
"And look what happened" Kairi said finishing her sentence with  
an enormous smile.  
  
And after a few minutes of finely freed laughs they were off.  
They got to their Gummi ship and were starting to take their  
preparations for lift off.  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it. I know that the kissing scene was a  
little stupid. Tell me if I should keep writing them or if I  
should get a friend to write it. So anyway if you want to see me  
put up another chapter review, review, and review. You can also  
read my other story The New Age of Shannara.  
  
Well good night to everyone. I'm tired I have been writing this  
all day. Good night. And please review. 


	2. Group Two

Far off in the hometown of Kairi, Sora, and Riku three other children were on their way to their own adventure. No, it is not right to call them children, not anymore. They have grown up since they last met their old friends, which have seemed to disappear off the face of the map. That has not brought down their hopes, though. They seem to be positive they will find their old friends.  
  
Destiny Islands was what you would call a large place. But the three friends did not want to miss a thing; therefore they checked every nook and cranny.   
  
"This is hopeless!" Said a young man with a stocky form. He seemed depressed at their repetitive failure. He walked over to a young, full-breasted, woman who bore a blue and white skirt that seemed to show more than it covered.  
  
"Oh… Tidus. Always quick to give up aren't we." She said to him as she reached for his blue vest and closed it upon his white shirt, which rested under it. He didn't stop the motion he embraced it. After a while of silence he brought about his arm, his white sleeve, which had holes in it, rippled in the faint wind, and brushed a lock of hair from her eyes. He quickly withdrew his action, for fear of invasion of privacy.  
  
"Yuna, how can you stay so positive all the time?" He asked her afterwards. She, at first, did nothing but smile, her eyes closing with the crease of her smile. Her beauty radiated off of her bringing a warm sensation to the being that was Tidus.  
  
"Easy." She stated looking off at the horizon.

  
"I just don't think of not finding them. I think of the time when we will meet" She looked into his eyes and smiled. All he could do was do the same.   
  
After a while he beckoned her to follow him to a quaint spot overlooking the sea, she gleefully followed. It did not take them long to reach their destination. Once by the sea the temperature suddenly dropped. Yuna's shirt, which went from white to pink gradually and the sleeves, at the end, dropped away, allowed her some protection to the weather. However her dark shorts did not prove to be a wise choice for clothing. Tidus on the other hand bore the correct clothes. His blue pants, which enveloped the whole of his shoes blocked out the entire chill.   
  
They moved over to a railing, they both folding their arms upon the metal. She began rubbing her arms for warmth. Even with his one arm exposed to the cold, for the sleeve ended abruptly unlike the other he was still quite warm. He offered her his blue, white outlined vest, and she accepted. They stood there for a while until Tidus finally broke the silence.  
  
"What do you think Sora is doing right now?" He asked her inquisitively.

  
"I wouldn't know. I have never met him, but I am sure from what I hear from you guys he is alright." She said it as if she had said the exact same thing previously.  
  
Tidus then put his hand over the one she had just set down, "I hope so, I really do."

"Well I checked the door in the secret place again. It still wont budge, Eh." He seemed bored. He obviously had looked in the room many a time. Each and every time to no avail. He seemed to ignore the fact that Tidus and Yuna were no longer searching.

"Maybe if we could get our hands on one of those Gummi Ships they keep talking about…" He stopped thinking it over, "maybe we could search out there, Eh." He finished off by gesturing toward the sky.  
  
Yuna turned around and looked at her friend. She saw his bulked up form. She saw the way his red headband wrapped around his strangely colored hair. The wind picking up every few strands, "Well if we could find someone to take us out there, how much do you think it would cost?"  
  
"Eh?" He said jokingly. He brought about his left arm, which had golden clothing wrapped about it in complicated forms, and smoothed out his lightly colored shirt. 

"I'd rather not think of the money right now.' He said it matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well Wakka, if you don't we will never get anywhere" Tidus felt it was his turn to chime in.  
  
Wakka then began to walk up to the two others. His dark brown pants were dragged along the floor. He first walked up to Yuna. He brought about his arm, which had a plate of armor atop the shoulder, and removed the vest that still warmed Yuna. He then walked over to Tidus and placed it atop him. "Well now that we are all ready let us go to town and see if there is a Gummi Ship for sale."  
  
Wakka went down the road, which led to the town. Yuna and Tidus, both embarrassed followed close behind. Trees flooded their path. The floor below them was made up of soil and pebbles. It was reaching twilight around them and it would soon become dark. They wished to get to town before that happened.  
  
Somewhere half way down the road Wakka found something that actually meant progress.  
  
"Hey guys come over here!" He called out to his comrades who seemed to have fallen behind. "Look at what I have found, Eh!"  
  
They were then suddenly engulfed with energy and ran for their friend, "What!" They both said in unison.  
  
Once they were all gathered around what appeared to be a sign Wakka read allowed what was written upon it.  
  
**_Cid's Town Shop._**_  
It has everything you will need for your travels ahead.  
We have weapons, potions, armor, and we even have Gummi Ship's.  
We only have three of the ships.  
The ones who come to me with the "right" price will get the ships._  
  
"I think we finally got our big break, eh." He said happily.  
  
"Yeah I know" Yuna said as she grasped Tidus's hand.  
  
"It's great" Tidus quickly looked down at the hand, which Yuna had clasped. He tightened the grip and then smiled while looking into her eyes.  
  
Wakka broke it up by quickly saying, "Come on let's go guys"  
  
After which they continued on to the town, this time walking with much more energy. This time they might actually find a way to get to Sora. That is if they had the "right" price.


End file.
